


(Podfic) Pen and Paper

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Art, Artists, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Somehow, Malfoy becomes the main subject of his sixth year sketchbook.A podfic of "Pen and Paper"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(Podfic) Pen and Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pen and Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818881) by [cuneifire (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire). 



**Google Drive Version:** <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1APh0NlZk3CxQr7NAY80RXi7Kd6oP5PTe/view?usp=sharing>

**Internet Archive Version:** <https://archive.org/details/pen-and-paper>

**YouTube Version:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UebVMGPjNQ>


End file.
